Teasing
by Cuccopower
Summary: When Lan and Maylu start to tease MegaMan and Roll, MegaMan notices something about himself. Minor LanxMaylu, Major MegaManxRoll. Rated T for minor... references. COMPLETE! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Finding Out

''Mega!'' Roll yelled as she spotted him on his web page.

''Hey Roll'', MegaMan chuckled as she nearly strangled him while hugging him. ''What's bringing you here?'' ''Actually, I just felt kinda lonely. Maylu went to piano lessons so I decided to come over to your place!'' Roll said. MegaMan sheepishly laughed, until Lan appeared in a pop-up-window.

''MegaMan, I have homework to do! Quit chatting with your girlfriend and help me already!''

''She's not my-''

''Whatever. What matters is that you should help doing my homework, okay?''

''Fine.'' MegaMan grumbled. ''Sorry Roll, but I have to help Lan with his homework. I'll catch up with you later this day, okay?'' Roll nodded in agreement and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. ''Bye Mega!'' She waved and left his web page.

''MegaMan, did she just-'' Lan stopped mid-sentence as he saw MegaMan almost frozen and blushing madly. ''MegaMan!'' Lan shouted and MegaMan quickly was back in the real world instead of his mind. ''Oh wait, homework? Oh... uh... yeah, sure.'' Lan chuckled as he saw that MegaMan was still in a blushing frenzy.

''Lan, I still do not get why you don't understand this. It's easy!'' said MegaMan, followed by a ''It's NOT!'' from Lan. MegaMan let out a soft sigh and finished Lan's homework. ''There you go.'' MegaMan simply said, getting a ''thank you'' from Lan. ''I'm heading over to Maylu because I just saw her return from piano lessons,'' he said, ''so you might want to surf the net a little bit. Or go to Roll.''

''I'll be taking the second option, thanks.''

''Okay. Bye!''

Lan ran out of his room, quickly told his parents that he was going to visit Maylu, didn't wait for an answer and ran out of his house. It was not hard to walk to Maylu – besides, they were neighbours. In the meantime, his NetNavi decided to pay Roll a visit.

''Roll? I'm back!''

''MEGA!'' Roll ran to him and hugged him causing MegaMan to blush. ''Lan is busy with Maylu, and I wanted to visit your place.'' he simply stated. Roll stopped hugging him. ''You know Mega,'' she said, ''Or should I say Hub,'' she continued while MegaMan cringed of hearing his true name, ''I am kind of glad you died in the real world.'' Roll giggled while saying that. MegaMan was first in total shock, but then realized Roll would have a reason she was glad that that happened. ''Because?'' he asked, faking a sad look. ''Aw Mega, don't look so sad!'' she said. ''What I just want to say is, I am really happy you are here.'' MegaMan slightly blushed while Roll continued; ''And to be honest, I don't know what I would do without you. You're worth very much to me, and I couldn't stand losing you.'' MegaMan was blushing so hard that if you touched his cheeks, you will probably get burned. Roll proved otherwise as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, almost causing him to faint.

''Roll...''

''Yes?''

''Thank you.'' he softly said as he embraced Roll and they both didn't have any intentions of letting go. ''You know?'' he said, ''I think I'm kinda happy I died in the real world, too.'' Roll giggled as she said ''So am I, Mega.'' It was a peaceful scene until a pop-up screen appeared.

''Awww, look at the two love-birds!'' Lan teased.

''I wonder when they will marry?'' Maylu said, trying to hold in her laughter.

''L-L-LAN!'' MegaMan blushed. ''It's not-''

''Yeah sure.'' Lan muttered. ''Admit it MegaMan; You both just confessed your love for eachother!'' Though Roll was still blushing, MegaMan thought of a good comeback. ''So you mean you didn't kiss or make babies?'' MegaMan snorted. ''WHAT? No!'' Lan shouted. ''That explains why I see lipstick all over your face.'' MegaMan stated. ''I... err... uh...'' muttered Lan. Now it was MegaMan and Roll their turn to roll over the floor laughing, until Lan said ''Like you two don't want to hook up with eachother! Let's leave those two alone, shall we, Maylu? We don't want to interrupt these lovebirds.'' Maylu nodded and the pop-up screen disappeared.

''That was... awkward.'' MegaMan said. ''It really was Mega. Maylu's gonna get it when her boyfriend's gone!'' MegaMan laughed at the idea of Roll having a verbal fight with Maylu. Another pop-up screen appeared, this time just Maylu, instead of Lan and her. ''I heard that. MegaMan, I ask you to leave.'' Maylu grinned. ''But I wanna stay here!'' MegaMan said in a sad voice. ''I'll come over tonight, okay?'' Roll asked, getting a nod of approval from MegaMan. ''See ya then, Roll!'' MegaMan hugged her for five seconds and then let go because of an ''Ahem.'' from Maylu. ''Bye!'' Roll shouted as MegaMan stepped in to a portal to his own web page.

''MegaMan!'' Lan screamed as he saw his NetNavi return in his PET. ''Today was like, my greatest day ever!'' he grinned ear to ear. ''Maylu confessed she loved me and well... We're boyfriend and girlfriend now!'' ''Congrats Lan.'' MegaMan weakly smiled as he heard his news. ''What's the matter MegaMan?'' ''You know about Roll and I?'' asked MegaMan. ''Of course I do! Now what is it what you want to tell me?''

MegaMan took a deep breath and began telling. ''We have a very close friendship. We're like best friends, and she told me that she couldn't stand losing me. But the thing is, I think I... I've...''

''You've fallen in love?''

''Yeah.'' MegaMan sighed. ''But it's not easy! I don't know if she returns those feelings, because if she doesn't, our friendship would be ruined and I don't want that to happen.'' ''I understand these feelings.'' said Lan. ''I had them for Maylu, too. But she confessed she had feelings for me this afternoon, so it is different.'' MegaMan nodded in agreement. ''Wait a second,'' Lan said while jumping up in the air, ''Didn't she give you a kiss on the cheek?'' MegaMan immediately turned crimson and weakly said ''Yes.''

''Didn't she blush when we teased you two about being lovebirds?''

''Yes...''

''And didn't she said she couldn't stand losing you?'' Lan smirked as he knew that would do it. ''Lan, you're right. She's coming over tonight, should I tell her?'' MegaMan asked.

''You should.''

''Thanks for the advice Lan, I really appreciate it.''

''No probs! I'm heading over to Maylu again. See you!'' Lan shut the door in his room and left MegaMan behind with a dreamy smile.

* * *

The first chapter to my first fanfiction ever? I guess so. Please R&R! You might want to keep in mind that I'm a 13-year-old boy from the Netherlands, so don't except my English to be that good. :P


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Out Even More

Hi everyone! I'm currently on holiday, so this chapter won't be long – typing on a netbook is a pain in the ass. I promise that when I get home, I'll write an extra long chapter. Will it be the last? Who knows. Even I don't. :P So here is chapter two!

Disclaimer (since I was so dumb I've forgotten to put it in the first chapter): I own nothing from Capcom. I'm just merely a fanfiction writer.

On with the fic! (Even though this chapter will be short.)

''Maylu!'' Roll screamed.

''Yes Roll, what is it?''

''I still have something to settle with you.''

''You mean our teasing?'' Maylu started to giggle. ''Yes!'' Roll shouted while faking an angry look. ''Calm down Roll, because you know it was just teasing, and besides...'' Maylu smirked. ''Besides?'' Roll asked. ''You know you want him anyway.'' After hearing that, Roll immediately started to blush which caused Maylu to laugh. ''Admit it!'' she said between laughing. ''Well... I suppose you're right...'' Roll whispered. ''But the thing is... I don't know if he feels the same! I mean, he was madly blushing, and he... well, he hugged me... But what if it was just because he wanted some attention? What if... he... just... d-doesn't l-like me...'' Roll was crying now.

''Trust me Roll, it'll be okay.''

''But I said I was going to go to him tonight and I don't want to ruin our friendship!''

''What you just said was stupid. You were wondering if MegaMan just wanted attention or if he just wanted a hug. But do you really think he is that selfish? He cares, Roll! He cares! MegaMan wouldn't ever want to hurt you. Heck, he might even love you, too! Just wait and see. Just see how he acts tonight. Lan should be here between now and-''

''Hey Maylu!'' Lan said while hugging her from behind.

''Hi Lan!'' Mayl grinned. ''Roll, is it okay if I tell Lan about all the things-''

''And having him tell it to Mega, too? No thanks.'' Roll sighed as she said that.

''Roll, Lan and I are going upstairs. I also promise MegaMan won't know of anything, okay?''

''Works for me. Have fun!'' Roll waved as Lan and Maylu left the room.

''Lan, promise me you won't tell anything said in this conversation to MegaMan. Roll doesn't want to.'' Maylu said in a serious tone. ''Is it about him and Roll?'' asked Lan, getting a nod from Maylu. ''Did she think he likes her?''

''No, in fact, it's a completely different story. You see, Roll is... interested in MegaMan, to say the least. MegaMan is the most important thing in life for her, but she... She fell in love with him.'' Lan gazed at Maylu with eyes as wide as dinner-plates and started running around the room while saying ''Oh my god.'' multiple times. ''What?'' said Maylu in a even more serious tone with a hint of anger in her voice. ''No Maylu, it's just... MegaMan is in love with her too.'' Maylu was in shock when she heard that and began running around in circles in her room aswell. ''We shouldn't tell our NetNavi's though, they will probably find out tonight.'' said Lan.

''You're right. Besides... both Roll and MegaMan aren't good at hiding emotions.''

''And you're right, too. Is this the part where we are supposed to laugh like evil maniacs?''

''I suppose so.'' They began to fake maniacal laughter before bursting laughing out loud.

''Ha, ha... That was fun. I love you, Maylu.''

''And I love you too, Lan.'' said the girl before pulling Lan in a tight embrace.

Told you it was going to be a short chapter! The next chapter will probably be written when I'm back at home, so it's probably going to be as long as the first chapter or even longer. Please review, and for those who already have reviewed, thank you! I really appreciate it. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Preparation

Hi everyone! I'm back from my holiday. It was a fun but sometimes tiring week. Also, thanks for the reviews! I appreciate 'em all. I like reviews. :P But I'm back home, my computer is there instead of a tiny netbook, and I can actually type things without a small keyboard.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that I don't own. Easy as that.

On with the fic!

Though it was starting to cool down, the sun was brightly shining in ACDC Town. It was around six o'clock when Lan got home.

''Hi mom!''

''Hey, Lan. Dinner will be ready in five minutes.'' Mrs. Hikari said. ''Good to hear, I'm starving.'' Lan said with a sound of delight in his voice. ''I'm going to check on MegaMan.'' he said. ''Okay, Lan. Don't forget about dinner!'' his mom said. ''I won't!'' said Lan as he went upstairs. ''Hey MegaMan. Anything interesting happened?'' he asked. ''Nah, not really. But something interesting is going to happen tonight.'' MegaMan stated. ''There is?'' asked Lan. MegaMan facepalmed as he said ''Don't you remember? Roll. You're quite dense sometimes Lan. I sometimes ask myself who is smarter – a frying pan or you.'' ''Hey!'' Lan said. ''At least I actually have a girlfriend.'' Lan remarked, causing MegaMan to give him a death stare. If looks could kill, Lan probably would have been dead. ''Touché. Hrmpf.'' MegaMan grumbled. Lan grinned as he started searching for his homework. At least, until his mom called him from the kitchen.

''Lan? Dinner's ready!''

''Okay. What are we eating?''

''Curry.'' his mom simply replied. Lan raced downstairs and quickly sat down on a chair. ''Enjoy your meal.'' Mrs. Hikari said, followed by an ''I surely will!'' from Lan just before he started to eat.

* * *

''Maylu, this is quite embarassing!'' Roll blushed. ''I never talked to someone about my feelings for him and how I should tell him that I'm in love with him before!'' ''First: You did talk about him and you this afternoon with me. Second: We didn't talk about how you should tell him, silly.'' Maylu giggled at the sight of Roll blushing madly. Normally, Roll seemed like she always had self-esteem and it seemed like nothing was too weird or crazy for her. But talking with the person she trusted the most about not telling secrets? Looks like that's a big deal to her. ''Maylu,'' Roll took a deep breath before she continued, ''MegaMan and I – We've been friends ever since the first time we met. He is the perfect friend for me – he's loyal, he cares, he's pretty much everything you could ever ask for as a friend. But I've fallen in love with him, and I fear that he is going to reject me if I tell him. I fear that he does not feel the same about me. If he feels the same way, I'm the luckiest girl in the world – but if he doesn't, our friendship would have been ruined. I just don't want to lose him but I'm afraid I can't hold in my feelings any longer.'' Roll sighed as she told her story.

''Roll, what would you do right now if I told you MegaMan was in love with you?''

''I'd freak out at first, but then, I would probably realize that you were lying!'' Roll started to cry now.

''Trust me Roll, I promise it's gonna be okay.''

''You sure?'' Roll dried her tears.

''I'm sure.''

''You know something I don't know, don't ya?''

''Maybe. Maybe not.'' Maylu grinned, remembering the talk she had with Lan earlier this day. ''Darnit Maylu, you're making me curious!'' Roll laughed. ''Now when are you actually going to him?'' Maylu asked. ''Good question.'' Roll quietly said. Maylu facepalmed at Roll's statement. ''You might want to e-mail MegaMan about it. Though you probably want to come over as soon as possible. You could have dinner at moonlight and-'' Maylu was cut off by Roll shouting ''SHUT UP!'' which caused her to laugh. Roll was about to ask to Maylu what time it was, but remembered she could just see it for herself. It was half past six now. so Roll decided to mail MegaMan.

* * *

''MegaMan!'' Lan said as he waked MegaMan up from his daydreaming. ''Huh? What?'' asked MegaMan. ''You've got mail from Roll.'' MegaMan opened his mailbox and selected Roll's mail.

_From: _

_To: _

_Subject: Time?_

_Hey Mega, what's up? I just was wondering when I can come over to your place tonight. All times are available for me, so you don't have to worry about that. ^_^ Also, I swear Maylu is teasing me a lot about a thing I won't tell you about. It's not like I don't trust ya about it – it's more like I don't want you to know about it. Yet. :P If I'm making you curious – I'm sorry! Maylu made me curious too – she said that she 'maybe' did know something I didn't know. Wait, I'm kinda getting off-topic, am I? Well, just mail me back. Don't forget to say what time I can come over! ^_^_

_Roll_

''You didn't discuss this already?'' said Lan, while MegaMan nodded. ''Gee, and I thought I was bad at planning.'' he remarked. MegaMan shrugged and went on to write a mail for Roll.

* * *

''Roll, mail for you!'' When Roll heard that, she quickly opened her mailbox and selected MegaMan's message.

_From: _

_To: _

_Subject: RE: Time?_

_Hey Roll! Actually, I was kind of hoping you would come ASAP. Not that smart of me, since we didn't even talk about a time. Not that we had time to talk about time (Gee, this time-thing is confusing me a lot). Lan has been teasing me all day! He was loaded with cynism and sarcasm today. Anyway, can you come over at about – as I write this now, it's a quarter to seven – seven o'clock? A quarter from now works for me, at least – I can probably download ourselves a horrible lame B-horror movie which we can laugh about. It is Halloween. Kinda interesting though that Lan and Maylu hooked up on Halloween. Are Maylu and Lan going to turn in to zombies now for the zombie apocalypse? (I doubt it.) Anyway, seven o'clock will do. See ya then! Don't forget to bring sarcasm, but not too much of it. It's good for making fun of a B-movie though. :D_

_Mega_

_P.S.: I almost forget. What time should I wake Lan tonight? I want revenge for his teasing. :P Also, I'm asking this now in a mail because Lan probably will secretly be watching us. At least, I think. You can give the answer when you're on my web page, though. There's no way Lan would have a clue if he heard just a time. (Gee, even more mentioning of the word time. I'm getting tired of time.)_

Roll giggled as she readed his e-mail.

''Roll? Why are you giggling?'' asked Maylu.

''You should read this mail by Mega. It's quite funny, but don't tell anything spoken of in this mail to Lan. MegaMan has a secret plan. Also, I realized Lan, MegaMan, and plan rhyme.''

Maylu sighed at Roll's last comment and started reading the e-mail. After finishing that, she said ''MegaMan sure looks a lot like Lan.''

''Is that positive or negative?''

''I hooked up with Lan. What do you think?''

''Point taken.'' said Roll, seconds before she looked at the clock. ''It's about... one to seven now. Guess the e-mail arrived kinda late, cause there's no way time can go that fast. Anyway, I'm going to Mega. Wish me luck!'' said Roll with a hint of hope in her voice. Maylu wished her luck and Roll left Maylu's PET. The sky now started to darken since it was evening which caused Maylu to remember something as she walked to the phone and dialed Lan's number.

''Hey Lan, it's me, Maylu.''

''Oh hey honey, what's the matter?''

''Remember what we are going to do tonight?''

''I certainly did. I look like Mario now.''

''And I'm going to look like a female Luigi with pink hair in five minutes.'' Maylu laughed. ''Come to my house in five minutes, okay?'' she asked.

''No problem!'' said Lan. ''Good luck with your costume.''

''Thanks. Bye!''

The phone call stopped now and Maylu grinned at the thought of her and Lan walking around ACDC Town, hunting for candy while looking like the Mario Brothers.

''This is going to be a fun trick or treat.'' Maylu silently thought as she searched for her Luigi costume in her closet.

* * *

Holy trombone on a pogo stick (Cookies if you know where that is from.)! Three pages of story in OpenOffice. The story is going to be continued in the last chapter, which will mainly focus on – how could you ever guessed it – MegaMan and Roll. Please review, they really motivate me! (Except for flames, thankfully I never received one.)

EDIT; I'm writing this on my DS which is horrible. The lines between parts may be screwed up. Apologies for that.

EDIT 2; Not only the lines are, some of the text magically disappeared!


	4. Chapter 4: The Confession

Hi everyone! Apologies that this chapter arrives a tad late – I wasn't pretty inspired, and I don't want my last chapter of my first story to look like I didn't put effort into it. But at least, now I am inspired in fact, and I am going to put effort to this chapter! Also, a thousand hearty thanks to the reviewers – without them, I wouldn't feel the need to update every now and then. I also have an idea for a new story, which is probably going to be an one-shot. Enough talking, on with the last chapter and thus the conclusion of my first fanfiction! :3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or franchises used in this fic, I'm just merely a fan fiction writer.

* * *

Just when it was 8.00 PM, a beam flashed at a portal on Lan and MegaMan their homepage. It turned out to be Roll – she was wearing her armor like she pretty much always does, except this time, she hadn't took her helmet with her – meaning her hair was freed of being locked in her helmet. Roll searched across the page as she tried to find MegaMan but quickly found a notice which was probably directed to her at the link to her web page. She picked it up and started to read it.

_Dear Roll,_

_As you are reading this, I am probably somewhere on the net looking for a movie to download. It's going to be a horrible movie anyway, so would you please wait patiently? It won't be taking that long though. You also can watch some TV. Please wait!_

_MegaMan_

Roll slightly blushed at the 'Dear Roll' part and decided to go sit on the couch, waiting for her best friend to come. Roll saw a flash at a portal and quickly noticed MegaMan was there. ''Hi Mega!'' she said as she walked closer to him and gave him a small hug. However, when she hugged him, she noticed he wasn't wearing a helmet either. ''Hey Roll.'' MegaMan softly said, as his eyes observed Roll and discovered she wasn't wearing a helmet. ''Roll,'' said MegaMan, ''It has to be said: You look absolutely amazing with your hair like that.'' They both blushed. ''You aren't looking too bad yourself.'' Roll said. ''So, what's the movie?'' she asked. ''Well,'' he said, ''We're going to watch The Space Zombies Massacre: Chainsaw Pirates. The title is what caught my attention – it was so cliché I couldn't go home without it.'' said MegaMan. Roll just nodded as the movie started playing.

* * *

The doorbell rang at the house of Lan's childhood friend and girlfriend when it was about five minutes past seven. ''Coming!'' Maylu shouted as she raced downstairs to find Lan waiting for her at the doorstep, who was dressed up like Mario. ''It's-a you?'' grinned Maylu as she saw her boyfriend. ''Yep.'' said Lan. ''So where's the pink wig?'' asked the boy. Maylu muttered that she couldn't find it and that her hair would do, too. Lan nodded as they were walking around their hometown. ''So, where should we strike first?'' asked Maylu. Lan pointed to the house where Dex lived and said that he probably was at home and prepared for the occasion. Maylu agreed with Lan and they walked to the house of Dex while holding hands.

* * *

''That may be both the worst and the most hilarious movie I have ever seen in my entire life.'' grinned MegaMan. ''I agree with that – it's like a parody of those movies while it's trying to take itself seriously! And with a story like that, you know I'm right.'' Roll smiled as she didn't have to wait long for MegaMan's response. ''You are right. The plot basically just is about weird zombies from Mars who decided to go to Earth – God knows why – and wanted to eat brains. If you can take yourself seriously as a director or as a writer of the movie, you should seriously, and I mean seriously, go to a mental hospital.'' Roll laughed at MegaMan's remark and they talked some more about the movie.

* * *

With two bags full of candy, Lan and Maylu returned to their homes – not before sharing a kiss, though. Lan asked Maylu if she couldn't stay at his place for the night, and she thought it was a good idea. Maylu first grabbed some stuff from her house and then ran to Lan's house. His mother thought it was okay for Maylu to stay for the night – Maylu's parents weren't home at the time and she didn't think it was very safe for a girl to be alone at night. ''Lan, wouldn't it be a good idea to take a look at our PETs to see how MegaMan and Roll are doing?'' asked Maylu. Lan agreed and they were both not surprised to see MegaMan and Roll just sitting on the couch and talking about the movie they just saw.

''I wonder when MegaMan will make his move.'' said Lan to Maylu. Maylu just nodded as they both continued to watch the scene that occured on their PETs.

* * *

After a while of talking, Roll saw it was eleven o'clock and decided she should get going. ''MegaMan, I think Maylu thinks I should go to her homepage. So I guess I'm going.''

''m'Kay.'' said MegaMan while sounding slightly disappointed.

''Roll,'' whispered MegaMan with a hint of determination in his voice, ''Three o'clock tonight. At the beach close to the city – you know what place I'm talking about. I'll be there – please be there, too. I have something important to tell.'' Roll slightly blushed at MegaMan sounding like that. ''It's good, I'll be there aswell.'' she whispered back to him, receiving a smile from MegaMan. ''Okay Roll. I'll see you then.'' They embraced eachother before Roll quietly left the room, leaving MegaMan behind, but knowing she will see him within four hours.

* * *

''Maylu?'' asked Lan.

''What?''

''We should stay awake until at least three o'clock. Unless you don't want to see 'it' happen.'' Lan and Maylu grinned. ''We should.'' said the girl, both waiting not very patiently for what's to come.

* * *

MegaMan was worrying a lot about what was to happen in one hour. He needed to acknowledge Roll of his feelings – he couldn't hold it in any longer. But what if he screwed it up? And what... what is Roll just saw him as a friend? MegaMan then realized there was only one way to find out – and he was about to find out within one hour. He didn't know if it would either make him more close with Roll or if it would seperate them. But one thing was certain for him: He had to find out. He wanted Roll. He wanted to hold her and he needed to. There was no turning back now. MegaMan slowly watched the clock. When it was around half past two, MegaMan decided to start walking. Though he walked slow, his heart was racing and he was quite nervous. Meanwhile, Roll was a bit worried about MegaMan. What was the important thing that he wanted to say? Roll hoped it would be something positive, at least. But knowing MegaMan, he wouldn't want to hurt her feelings – and that was enough for her to walk to the beach. As Roll neared the place where they were supposed to meet, she saw a familiar person sitting on a bench.

''Roll...'' whispered MegaMan.

''Mega.'' said Roll. She then sat down next to MegaMan and they both were staring at the waves crashing in the sea. ''You wanted me to see this sight?'' asked Roll. ''Also.'' said the blue Navi. ''So, what's the thing you wanted to tell me?'' asked his best friend.

Now it was going to happen. An awkward silence took place until MegaMan took a deep breath.

''Roll...'' he whispered, and as soon as Roll heard the tone of his voice, she knew it was something he was serious about. ''Since... Ever since I knew you, I was afraid of letting go. I didn't want you to leave, and I still don't want that. But after a certain well-known emotion came along, I can't hold it in any longer. Roll, I'm in love with you. Go ahead, punch me.'' MegaMan turned into a shade of crimson, while Roll just was speechless about his sudden confession. She then felt there was only one good answer to his confession – seconds later, they shared a kiss. It was a soft and gentle one. After about five seconds, Roll pulled away, but then embraced him. ''Mega... I love you too.''

* * *

''Should we open a pop-up screen?''

''No, we shouldn't. And if you do, I'll make you pay for it.''

''True. It wasn't like MegaMan and Roll interrupted us when you confessed yesterday.''

''That's why.''

''I think I'm going to sleep.'' said Lan.

''Not a bad idea.'' said his girlfriend before snuggling against him. ''See you... today, Lan.''

''See you today.'' Lan grinned and then fell asleep, awaiting of what's to come.

* * *

That's all, folks! I truly suck at writing kissing scenes and confessing scenes. (Though the kissing scene was based on my own first kiss. Wait, what? Oh shit I totally forget that my brother reads my story too. No doubt he wouldn't like to hear about my first kiss. Anyway, hi Mike!) Please review this story for the last time! :3


End file.
